Lost in the Wild
by brentmacwolf
Summary: Brent MacWolf longs to see his parents again. But on his 17th birthday, he recieves a letter that will send him out into the Alaskan wilderness, and prove that some things are better left unknown.


Lost in the Wild 

_The fifth story is the Balto series by silverbalto™ _

March 10th 1952, 5:23 PM,

Brent sat at his dinner table with his friends. It was his birthday today, and Brent had turned seventeen. Brent smiled and ate a piece of his cake.

''Thanks everyone,'' he replied, ''this couldn't have been a better birthday.''

Jenna then passed him a present.

''You haven't opened your gifts yet Brent,'' she noted, ''go ahead, this one's from me.''

Brent smiled and unwrapped the present. Inside the box was an orange bandanna. Brent then noticed a small note in the box with it.

_Brent,_

_I took this bandanna off my neck to give it to you. I hope you like it._

_Jenna_

''Thanks Jenna. I'll treasure it.'' Brent said happily and tied the bandanna around his neck Kodi then gave Brent his gift.

''You'll like this one buddy.'' He remarked. Brent tore open the wrapping and smiled at what was inside the box.

''A copy of _All Dogs Go to Heaven 2™_? How'd you know?'' Brent asked.

''I had a feeling.'' Kodi admitted. Rail Wolf then slid Brent his present.

''I believe that you'll like this gift Brent.'' He said. Brent opened his gift and pulled out a 1:8 scale model of Hartwell II.

''Thanks Rail Wolf.'' Brent replied. Soon, there were only two gifts left. Ginger gave hers to Brent. He opened the small box and found another small note.

_Wait until later for your gift._

Brent looked at his new girlfriend and she winked at him. Brent blushed and accepted Balto's gift. He ripped it open and saw something no one but Balto had been expecting. Inside was a bronze statue of Brent and Balto, standing beside each other. It was an exact copy of a photo taken just after the _Perfect Dark™_ fiasco. Brent turned to Balto and hugged him.

''It's beautiful pal.'' He said. Balto patted him on the back and answered, ''I had it custom made. It's the only one like it in the world.''

The rest of the party went on great. But by 11:00 PM, everyone had to leave to get home. Brent closed the door after saying goodbye to his guests and sat down on his couch in the family room. He placed his statue on his living room table and flicked on the television. The Late Late Late Late Late show was on, and they were showing the classic Frankenstein. Brent then noticed Ginger. She stood in the doorway to the living room. She was as beautiful as she was in the game. Ginger sat down beside Brent and leaned on his arm.

''Time to give you _my _gift.'' She replied and kissed her boyfriend just as the words ''_it's alive!'' _were heard on the television.

March 11th 1952, 10:04 AM,

Brent awoke from the couch and saw that he had received mail. Ginger had moved to her bedroom and had left Brent downstairs. He had fallen asleep there. Brent opened the door and checked his mailbox. One letter was all he saw. Brent grabbed it, opened the envelope and read the letter.

_To Mr. Brent MacWolf,_

_I can't believe that you are seventeen now! It only seems like yesterday that you were a young German Shepherd. Since you are old enough now to know this, we've been living in a small Alaskan hamlet called Chicken for about seven years now. Please come and visit us soon honey._

_We love you,_

_Signed:_

_Mr. and Mrs. Andrew MacWolf._

Brent's jaw dropped.

''Oh my god,'' he gasped, ''Balto! Balto!''

Brent ran to Jenna's house and looked in the window. Balto and Jenna were still fast asleep. Brent then made decision he'd regret. Brent wrote Balto a small note and placed it near the ground near him. Brent then walked back to his house.

It took him only a few minutes to pack some clothes, food, a first aid kit, and survival equipment. Brent threw the backpack on his back and took one last look at Ginger.

''I love you.'' He whispered and walked outside, jumping onto his snowmobile and riding away into the distance.

Balto awoke only an hour after Brent had left. He got up and stretched. Suddenly, he saw Brent's note. Balto picked it up and read the small note to himself;

_Balto_

_You were asleep when I wrote this note, so I didn't want to disturb you or Jenna. I received a letter from my parents. Yes, you read right, I said my parents. They told me that they lived in a small Alaskan hamlet called Chicken. You ever heard of it? I haven't, but I've gone to find them. _

_I'll miss you pal. I'll always treasure our friendship and remember you as long as I live._

_Brent Edward MacWolf_

Balto dropped the note and jumped out the open window, speeding toward Brent's house as soon as he landed.

Balto knocked loudly on Brent's front door. Ginger slowly opened it.

''Balto, what're you doing here?'' she asked between yawns. Balto caught his breath and explained Brent's note.

''Brent's gone to Chicken,'' Balto gasped, ''he's gone to look for his parents!''

Ginger shook her head.

''He's so _irrational_! Why does he always do things without thinking?'' she said sadly. Balto sighed.

''Ginger, we should wait a bit,'' he replied, ''I know this sounds a bit passive, but it may just have been a prank letter, and Brent finds that out. He'll come back, I know it. He's not the one to stay on something too long.'' he assured Ginger. She sighed deeply and shook her head again.

''I hope you're right Balto. I hope you're right.''

March 14th 1952, 11:04 PM,

Brent sped toward his next checkpoint to pick up gas. He was exactly 841 miles from Nome, and 392 miles from the next town. Suddenly, a tree seemed to pop up in front of the snowmobile. Brent didn't have enough time to turn. The snowmobile smashed right into the tree, sending fragments of it everywhere. Brent was thrown from his seat and down a hill. He landed in a pile of leaves and snowmobile parts. Brent felt his leg. It was numb, and Brent had a bad feeling he knew what had happened. He had either broken or sprained his leg. Brent guessed that he had broken it. Luckily, he had taken a first aid course back in 2025. Brent pulled out his first aid kit and made himself a spleen out of two strong tree branches and some medical tape. Finally, Brent grabbed a piece of beef jerky and started to munch on it. He just hoped someone would find him before he became a part of the landscape himself.

A few hours later…

Back in Nome, everyone gathered around the communications building. The operator was playing a recent news broadcast, and everyone listened intently. Balto and Ginger were even there.

''Just a few hours ago, a snowmobile was discovered near a ravine. The snowmobile was barely recognisable, and the rider was no where to be seen. Experts assume that the rider was thrown from the snowmobile and is presumed dead. There is no further information at this time.''

Ginger started to cry. Both she and Balto knew who the rider was. But Balto knew better. He turned to Ginger and replied, ''get some stuff packed. We're going to save Brent.''

Balto and Ginger left about ten minutes later.

Back in the ravine, Brent had managed to get onto his feet. Thankfully, his leg was only sprained. But it still hurt badly to walk, and on every step Brent winced in pain. Brent suddenly stumbled across a tree stump. It was hollowed out and provided a good shelter. Brent set up a small fire and sat down, trying his best to stay as warm as he could in this frigate wilderness.

The Alaskan North, 11:36 PM,

Balto and Ginger walked through the knee-high snow. Ginger had lived on a farm before she was traumatised by her family's murders. Walking through this high of snow was almost a routine for her. They had gotten most snow than this on her family farm. Balto too was used to this much snowfall. After all, he lived in Nome. Both dogs had managed to walk for about ten or so hours. Ginger turned and squinted.

''Uhh, Balto,'' she replied and pointed back the way they came, ''check this out.''

Balto turned and squinted. They could still barely see Nome, though the fine details weren't easy to make out. Balto sat down onto the snow and sighed.

''This is hopeless!'' he spluttered. Ginger was shocked.

''Balto, you saved hundreds of lives, you proved your courage, and now you say you can't even save your best friend? I'm appalled!''

Ginger then walked ahead of the wolf dog, not turning her head to look. Balto looked up to the sky and got to his feet. He caught up to Ginger and replied, ''well, the least we could do is make camp tonight and wake up before daybreak to continue on.''

Ginger nodded and found an overgrowth of trees. She stretched and laid down. Balto turned to her and said, ''you get some sleep Ginger, I've got an idea.''

Ginger nodded sleepily and turned over. Balto took a deep breath and howled into the night. After only a few seconds, a return call came from somewhere in the dark forest. Balto howled again, and yet another return call came. Finally, about six wolves walked into the moonlight. Balto smiled.

''Rapatior, long time, no see.'' He said. The wolf named Rapatior was a large timber wolf-the alpha male of the pack- that had grey fur and stone eyes. He had numerous scars, which proved his alpha status.

''The same to you Balto,'' he replied and shook Balto's hand, ''it's been a while. What can we do for you?''

Balto then explained his situation. Rapatior nodded.

''I see. One of your friends is lost in the wilderness, and you need to find him before the carnivores do. I'll inform the other packs in the area to be on the lookout, and my pack will be willing to help you at any time. All you have to do is howl.'' He said. Balto smiled.

''Thank you old friend.''

''Anytime Balto. Anytime.'' Rapatior answered and walked back into the darkness, his pack following close behind. Balto waited until they had all disappeared to get under the overgrowth and fall asleep himself. Unaware to the two dogs, a weasel watched in the forest. He grinned and sneaked back his camp.

The next morning, 5:02 AM,

Balto awoke to see that the sun hadn't risen yet. He got up and stretched. Ginger then woke up. Last night for her was a long one. She had awoken sharply to the sound of a lynx somewhere in the forest behind her head. Balto then howled calling in his friend Rapatior and his pack. Sure enough, Rapatior arrived with his pack of six.

''Good morning Balto.'' Rapatior replied. Balto nodded.

''Same to you, good friend.''

''So, what is it that you want us to do?'' Rapatior questioned. Balto grinned.

''I sure hope you guys can run.'' He said.

''We're the fastest runners in this part of the northern forest. Why?'' Rapatior asked in a puzzled tone.

''Because there's only one way to go fast across this wilderness. By dog-sled.''

Rapatior then realised what Balto meant.

''Oh, I get you now. My pack and I will pull a sled while you and that collie ride on it.''

''Bingo.'' Balto answered. Rapatior then turned to his pack.

''Well everyone, it looks like we'll be doing a bit of running. Until we find this Brent character, you are to obey all orders from Balto. This is a personal favour I am doing for one of my old friends. If any of you have a problem with this, report to me. Okay everyone, get ready to mush!''

Balto had spied an old dog sled somewhere in the bush. He brushed it off and brought it into view. The dog tethers were still in good condition, and the sled itself wasn't half-bad either. But Balto knew they'd have to replace them eventually, so they'd stop in the next town to get some replacement parts. Balto attached his friends to the sled, with Rapatior in front. Balto and Ginger loaded their supplies onto the sled and jumped on themselves. Balto then pointed his finger ahead and yelled, ''mush!''

The sled flew forward across the deep snow like greased lightning.

March 14th 1952, 12:02 PM,

Balto and his team were making good time. Rapatior and his wolf pack knew all sorts of helpful shortcuts and such that cut a total of three hours off their run time. But soon, they had reached their very limits.

''Balto,'' Rapatior gasped for breath, ''we can't keep this up. We have to rest.''

Balto, who was still determined to save his friend, reluctantly agreed. The sled slowed down and stopped near a riverbank. All of Rapatior's pack laid down and rested their paws. Balto walked off to the riverbank and sat down on a rock. He watched as the water flowed by, and a trout jumped into the air, landing back in the current. Balto sighed, he'd wished his friend was here with him.

Brent too wished Balto was with him. Last night he was cold, hunger and wet. His fire had been blown out by a midnight gust, and he had shivered all night. Brent awoke and gathered up his supplies. He had to find some food, and fast. Luckily, there was a bush of wild blackberries near his camp. But Brent knew better. He had brought a small book that told which kinds of forest foliage was poisonous and which were not. He flipped through the book and found that his suspicion was confirmed. They were poisonous. Brent sighed and walked on. Suddenly, he heard a train horn in the distance. He ran toward the sound and saw a train rushing by through the trees. Brent watched as the large freight train travelling into the distance, leaving the forest silent. Brent walked out onto the tracks and decided to walk down them, hopefully he'd be able to find a town. So he walked, looking behind his back.

Balto and Ginger heard the horn too. Balto's hope perked up. He knew Brent loved trains, which meant that he might walk towards the sound. Balto turned to Rapatior and asked, ''is there any train tracks around here?''

Rapatior nodded.

''Yeah, there's a single set just east of here.''

''Then let's head east,'' Balto said as he and Ginger jumped onto the sled and held on, ''I'm sure Brent's gone toward those tracks!''

Rapatior howled and ran forward, as did his team. Balto gripped the sled and thought, ''hang on pal. We'll find you.''

Brent stopped walking and wiped the sweat from his head. He had been walking for hours now, and still there was no sign of a station. Suddenly, he happened to turn and saw three bright lights heading his way. It was either his common sense or his fear that drove him to turn around and run. The train was gaining on him, and Brent knew he couldn't outrun it. So he jumped off the tracks. The train burst by the post where just seconds before, Professor Brent MacWolf had been running for his life. Brent lay on the ground, holding his leg in pain as the train passed. He gritted his teeth and looked at the train. Rail Wolf poked his head out from the train and looked back.

''Is that,'' he then shook his head, ''nah. It couldn't be him.''

Brent slowly got to his feet and continued down the tracks, limping as he went.

Rapatior stopped at a switch track just a ninety miles from where Brent MacWolf was almost killed. Suddenly, they heard a train horn blast three times. They looked down the tracks and saw a huge diesel locomotive coming to a stop. Rail Wolf poked his head out from the cab and jumped to the ground. Balto shook his head.

''Having fun, are we?'' he asked. Rail Wolf nodded energetically.

''Yup. I got 'er yesterday. Old Hartwell II's in for repairs. This baby is quite powerful, but she's not the same.''

''Rail Wolf,'' Ginger asked, ''have your seen my boyfriend?''

''Brent? Nope, can't say I have.'' Rail Wolf answered. But then he dug into his memory.

''But, I did happen to come across a dog down the tracks. I nearly turned him into a rail pizza, but he managed to jump off the tracks ahead of time.''

''Where was this?'' Balto questioned. Rail Wolf pointed behind his train.

''About ninety miles or so back that way. I'd help, but I have to get this freight to Juneau by tomorrow. I have to go guys.''

Balto shook Rail Wolf's hand and watched as his friend jumped back into the diesel. He gave the horn one long blast and waved to his friends. The locomotive groaned and rolled forward, speeding up and rushing off into the distance. Balto held on as Rapatior and his pack ran the sled down the tracks. Balto turned around and watched Rail Wolf's train disappear into the distance.

Brent sat back against a tree and munched a piece of beef jerky. He hadn't had a decent meal for an entire day now. Good thing this jerky could last. He could space out his food, provided it wasn't eaten first. Brent then heard a noise behind him. Turning to look, he is seized by a pair of weasel hands and pulled into the bush. Brent struggled, but was knocked unconscious when he got hit square over the head by the butt end of a scimitar.

''Hey kid,'' a voice questioned, as if from afar, ''kid, you okay? Wake up.''

Brent opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with a giant male grizzly. The big bear had a friendly face to him, yellow eyes and a mellow personality.

''Where am I?'' Brent asked in a warbled tone. The grizzly shook his head.

''Kid, you're in trouble.'' He replied. Brent's vision had cleared up, and he finally noticed what the bear had meant. Both were trapped in a cage made of a thick compound of bones and wood.

''I'm locked in a cage.'' Brent said in shock. The bear nodded grimly.

''Afraid so, little buddy. And even _I'm_ not strong enough to break this cage. Oh by the way, my name's Nuvic, what's yours?''

Brent shook the bear's giant brown paw and answered, ''Prof. Brent MacWolf. Nice to meet you Nuvic.''

Suddenly, a piece of bone struck the cage. A weasel bared his spear threateningly and yelled, ''keep quiet in there, you two. Or I'll have to silence you forever!''

The weasel the poked the spear into the cage, which Nuvic grabbed and snapped it like a twig. The weasel pulled the broken spear back and whimpered a bit. Suddenly, every weasel, rat and stoat turned to see a figure walking toward the cage. They all bowed at the feet of the figure as they walked forward. Brent and Nuvic watched at the figure came into clear view. It was a larger rat. He seemed to be the army's head honcho. He gave Brent and Nuvic a disgusted look and turned to the assorted vermin that bowed before him.

''Where you pick this scum up?'' she asked. Brent grabbed the cage and questioned, ''just a cotton-pickin' minute there dude. Who the heck do you think you are calling me scum! And why did you lock me 'n' Nuvic in this cage anyway!''

The rat whirled around and grabbed Brent's neck through the bars.

''Never talk to Chieftain Razortail like that, dog, '' he growled, ''you can consider yourself lucky. You'd be dead right now if I had given the order.''

Razortail then turned to a burly weasel.

''Crushjaw, I'm off to get my dinner. Guard these prisoners with your life. If you fail, you won't have a single ounce of life left in you. Got it?''

Crushjaw made a funny salute and nodded.

''Yes'ir.'' He replied. He smiled and walked away, his tail slashing the air as he walked.

When Razortail had disappeared into the distance, Crushjaw pointed his scimitar at the Brent and Nuvic.

''Okay you two, here's 'ow things is goin' to work,'' he said in a commanding tone, ''you move, you die. Easier 'n' takin' plunder from a baby.''

Crushjaw then sat back on a rock. Brent watched him. Crushjaw seemed to be slowly dozing off. Finally, the inevitable happened. Crushjaw's scimitar fell from his grasp as he drifted off to sleep. Brent nudged Nuvic and whispered, ''okay, I got a plan.''

''And what, prey tell, would that be?'' Nuvic asked.

''The floor of this cage has holes in it, right? Well, can you fit your legs through the holes?''

Nuvic tried. His legs slipped onto the ground, and he lifted the cage and Brent's combined weight into the air. Brent then pointed to a small hill.

''I've calculated that if we roll fast enough down that hill, the cage will break from the centrifugal force.''

Nuvic gave him a dumbstruck look.

''Right, whatever you said.'' He replied. Brent sighed.

''We roll fast enough to destroy the cage.'' He repeated. Nuvic nodded and ran toward the hill. He jumped high into the air and the cage started to roll. Finally, it began to break apart. But there was one thing Brent hadn't accounted for. The hill increased in grade at the exact point where the cage would be completely destroyed. Brent watched as bones scattered everywhere. Soon, both he and Nuvic were rolling down the hill. Nuvic suddenly disappeared over the edge, and Brent followed. Both dog and bear fell down into the valley below.

Balto arrived at the exact spot where Rail Wolf had said that he nearly missed a dog. Balto then noticed something on the ground. A small gadget sat in the snow. Balto picked it up and upon further inspection found it to be Brent's Cryogenic Freeze Gun. He knew Brent had come this way. Rapatior then replied, ''Balto, I see some footprints. They look like running shoe prints to me.''

''Brent,'' Balto gasped and jumped onto the sled, ''follow those prints!''

Brent slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Both he and Nuvic had fallen down a steep 150ft. hill and landed right on the valley floor. Brent checked his limps. Everything seemed to be intact, but what about Nuvic. Brent's bear friend had managed to fall headfirst into a large tree stump. Brent walked up and knocked on the trunk.

''Yoo-hoo, anyone home?'' he joked.

''Very funny,'' Nuvic remarked airily, ''just get me outta here.''

Brent examined the situation. Nuvic was stuck in the tree, and he was too heavy to pull out.

''Nuvic, I think we'll have to cut you out of there.'' Brent replied. Nuvic gave a small snort.

''With what? A Swiss Army knife?''

''No, a laser torch.'' Brent answered as he pulled out a wrist laser gun. Aiming, he fired the continuous laser stream and cut his way through the wood. Nuvic eyed the reddish beam; he didn't trust it. Finally, Nuvic's weight overcame the trunk's structure and he fell forward, landing with a loud boom. Getting to his feet, Nuvic brushed the dirt from his fur.

''Well, now what?'' he asked. Brent pointed into the forest.

''We go that way.'' He replied. Nuvic nodded and followed the professor into the dense brush.

After only two hours of walking, both friends arrived at a stream. The sun had set while they were walking, and the stars twinkled above their heads. Brent sat down on a rock and watched the water flow by. Nuvic sat down beside him.

''So, how did you end up all the way out here?'' he asked.

''I got a note from my parents-who I thought were dead-and I went off to find them. I crashed my snowmobile into a tree and after a small series of events, I ended up in that cage,'' Brent explained, ''what about you? What's your story?''

Nuvic looked at a bright star and gave a long sigh.

''Well, the thing is, I ran away from home myself.'' He replied. Brent blinked.

''What?'' he questioned. Nuvic nodded sadly.

''You see, my mom died a few years after I was born, so my dad had to raise me as a child. I grew up as a hard worker and a strong bear for my age. But soon, he wanted me to do things that I couldn't; things I won't be able to do. He said it was the way to prove that I was a true bear. But I couldn't take it anymore. So I packed up my stuff and ran away. That was a few months ago. That was when those vermin and their nut-ball they call a leader captured me. I feel really stupid, I shouldn't have left my guard down!'' Nuvic then slammed his fist onto a rock, cracking it slightly. Brent shook his head.

''If it'll make you feel better Nuvic, I feel worse than you.''

''You do?'' Nuvic asked. Brent nodded.

''Yeah. I left my girlfriend and my best friends back in Nome. I didn't tell them where I was going or anything. I'm the one who should feel stupid.''

Nuvic put his big grizzly bear paw on Brent's shoulder.

''That does make me feel better,'' he admitted, ''but having you as company is what I like the best.''

Brent smiled. This bear was a great guy. This could turn into a good friendship. Just then, the tender moment suddenly was interrupted by a sound in the bushes. Nuvic and Brent turned and got ready to fight. A figure materialised from the bushes, and both friends jumped it. After a small struggle, the cloaked figure managed to break out of the grasp of both boys and double back to a safe position. Brent panted heavily and questioned, ''who are you and what do you want?''

The figure took of its cloak and threw it aside. A beautiful female fox in her late teens (17 years old) and a faded blue jump suit stood in front of the two. She had sapphire red eyes and a sly attitude. She smiled and blew Brent and Nuvic a kiss each.

''My name is Amber.'' She said. Nuvic and Brent stared at the creature. But in his mind, Brent kept repeating, ''I'm a taken guy, I'm a taken guy, I'm a taken guy…''

Brent waved.

''Well, hi…uhh…Amber. I'm…''

''Brent Edward MacWolf, born March 10th 2008 in Chicken, Alaska and Nuvic Shonash Nightrazor, born October 24th 1935. I know who you are, and I know why you two are out here.'' Amber replied. Brent growled.

''How?'' he questioned suspiciously. Amber winked at him and answered, ''Nuvic wishes to find himself a mate and settle down in the wilderness. He ran away from home because of his strict father. And you, Brent MacWolf, are trying to find your parents! I know this because of my Magic Orb (see my Kodiak series _Kodiak and Rudolph _and _Kodiak's Wild Time Ride_).''

Nuvic advanced one step. He glared at Amber.

''You were spying on us? Oh, when I get my hands on you fox, I'm gonna…''

Amber raised her hand and Nuvic's mouth slammed shut as if on its own.

''No one talks to me in that tone Nuvic,'' Amber exclaimed angrily, ''and I am knowledgeable enough to use more magic on you if you continue to act this way.''

Brent stepped in and shouted, ''who do you think you are anyway!''

Amber locked a cold stare into Brent's eyes, making his body almost freeze up.

''I am actually willing to help you, but if you don't want me too…''

''Help us,'' Brent spluttered, ''how exactly?''

''Well, I can help Nuvic find a mate, and you find your parents. However, it will cost something.''

''Never trust a fox,'' Brent muttered, ''what do you want?''

Amber pointed to Jenna's bandanna around Brent's neck.

''I think that would look nice around my neck.'' She said sexily.

''What! My bandanna? No way, oh no, not going to happen!'' Brent replied sharply. Amber shrugged.

''Okay, have it your way. I guess you won't need my help.'' She said and started to walk away. Brent sighed and yelled, ''okay, okay. Here's the bandanna!''

Brent handed Amber his prized piece of wardrobe and watched as she donned it, with a sly grin on her face. A vixen had just frizzled Brent. Amber then pulled out her Magic Orb.

''Unlike most foxes, I keep my word. Look into my Orb and see your goal.''

Brent stared hard into the orb. Suddenly, a faint picture of Chicken appeared. It was a small town, with about fifteen or so residents. But the picture seemed different. The town looked older than Brent's parents did. But how could that be so? He was born in 2008, but the picture seemed to be depicting a scene from Chicken during the Great Depression, around 1935 or so. In the background was a cloud of smoke and fire. The picture then faded away, and Amber replied, ''unfortunately, I'd get in trouble for showing you more than a ten second spoiler. Okay Nuvic, your turn.''

Brent walked toward the river as Nuvic stared into the Orb and saw his future mate. The scene was still fresh in the professor's mind. He was a genius, and he still couldn't figure out for the life of him why the town was older in the picture. He watched the river flow by and said to himself, ''Balto, wherever you are, I hope you're safe.''

March 15th 1952, 6:12 AM,

Balto had woken up Ginger and Rapatior's team earlier that morning to try and find his friend. The team had been running for about a few hours, when they stumbled upon the remains of the cage. They looked down the hill and saw two thick trains leading over the hill. Balto looked over the hill and asked, ''Rapatior, is there any way we can get down there without jumping?''

Rapatior nodded.

''Course there is,'' he replied, ''it's just difficult.''

''I don't care, I have to find my friend. Too many times has he saved me, and now I have to repay the favour.''

Rapatior nodded and ran forward. The team arrived at a rocky makeshift staircase and ran down it. Balto and Ginger gripped the sled as it bounced down the stone steps. By the time the team arrived at the bottom, the sled had taken some serious damage. It could still be used, but not as hard. Rapatior looked ahead and gasped.

''Hey, I see three people up there!''

''What? Where?'' Balto asked frantically. Rapatior pointed ahead of the team.

''Over there, near the river.''

Balto squinted and was shocked to see his friend sitting on a rock. He was off the sled and running toward him at full speed. Balto howled, which caught Nuvic's attention. He got up from his sitting position and blocked Balto's way.

''Hey wolf, go away!'' he ordered. Balto growled.

''Leave my friend alone, bear, before I have to rip you apart!'' he threatened. Both Balto and Nuvic rushed each other. Brent turned and saw this. He managed to get in between the two before something bad happened.

''Hey, knock it off,'' he shouted, ''break it up!''

Balto and Nuvic backed away from each other and apologized. Brent did the introductions.

''Nuvic, this is Balto. Balto, meet Nuvic.''

Nuvic shook Balto's paw.

''Nice to meet you Balto.'' He replied. Balto gave Nuvic a friendly nod.

''A pleasure.'' Balto said. Ginger came running up and gave Brent a huge hug. He smiled and replied, ''glad to see you too.''

Ginger then gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Balto then ran up and hugged Brent tightly. The professor struggled to breathe and remarked, ''Balto, you're strangling me. Let go!''

Balto released his grip and smiled. Brent then saw Rapatior and his pack waiting with the sled. Balto and Ginger jumped onto the sled and waited. Brent was about to jump on, when Nuvic caught his attention.

''Brent.'' He started. Brent turned and asked, ''yeah?''

Nuvic stuck out his big bear paw and shook Brent's smaller paw.

''I'm not going with you. I'm going to stay in the forest and find my mate. I will always be your friend, and if you are in the general area, be sure to look me up.''

Brent nodded and jumped onto the back of the sled. As it pulled away, Brent watched as his new friend grew smaller and smaller until he finally disappeared in the darkness.

The team stopped in a clearing to make camp. Balto got to work making the fire, while Brent and Ginger went to find some shelter material. Balto had just started the fire, when he heard a horrific scream. Balto ran to the source of the scream. Balto then finally found the source. Razortail held Ginger at scimitar point. Brent was pinned down by three rats and the weasel Crushjaw. Razortail turned and saw Balto standing, ready to fight. He simply smiled and forced Ginger to turn.

''I wouldn't try that dog. Unless you want to cost your friend his mate here.'' Razortail grinned evilly. Brent tried to break free, but he was still pinned down. Suddenly, everyone heard a battle cry bellowing from the forest, along with other voices yelling curses and cries.

''Light thieves all!'' was the cry. All of a sudden, a male Irish Setter burst from the forest carrying a sword. Behind him was a small militia of dogs carrying various weapons. Then the fight began. The militia was more skilled at battle than Razortail's army, so most of it was slain in no time. Finally, Razortail was the last of the army to be standing. He still clutched Ginger tightly, holding the scimitar a twitch away from her throat. The Setter aimed his sword, making Razortail laugh.

''Are you a moron? You think you can beat me?''

The Setter smiled.

''Yes.'' He simply answered and snapped his fingers. An arrow shot from the bushes and struck the rat Chieftain in the scimitar paw, making him drop his blade. Another arrow followed, sinking into Razortail's other paw, which made his release Ginger, who scampered to safety. The Setter then rose his blade and thrust it downward with all his might. Razortail's head was cleaned right off his shoulders. The Setter cleaned the blood off his sword and turned to the bushes. A female walked out of the bushes, carrying a short bow and some arrows. Brent got up and shook the male Setter's hand.

''Thank pal. We'd be if you hadn't shown up.'' Brent replied. The Setter smiled and answered, ''well, we were just lucky, that's all.''

Brent then asked, ''say, how do you know my battle cry anyway?''

The Setter reached into a pocket and pulled out a small picture, handing it to Brent. The professor grabbed the picture and examined it closely. It clearly showed the male and female Setter standing beside each other, but with a third younger kid as well. The kid was a German Shepherd no older than two years old.

''Hey, that's me. But how?'' Brent questioned.

''Because,'' the Setter replied, ''we are Andrew and Merina MacWolf, your parents.''

At that very moment, the void in Brent's heart was filled with happiness. Brent ran up and hugged his parents, crying as he did so. Ginger then walked up and waved. Brent turned and wiped the tears from his eyes. He walked over beside Ginger and replied, ''mom, dad, meet my girlfriend. Ginger.''

Ginger giggled and blushed as Andrew and Merina shook his paw.

''So, I see our son has a real knack for choosing women, huh?'' Andrew elbowed Brent. Merina shook her head, smiling.

''He must have inherited it from his father.'' She said. Ginger then asked a question that Neither Andrew nor Merina were planning on answering that soon.

''Excuse my Andrew, but why are you two Setters? If you're Brent's parents, why isn't he one too?''

Brent had been wondering the same thing since he was old enough to remember. He had always seemed different from his mother and father, but it didn't really seem too important to him. He had made it to high school at age eight and college three years later. Andrew sighed and put his hands on Brent's shoulders.

''Brent, we weren't going to tell you this until you were ready, but I guess we have no choice,'' Andrew took a deep breath and blurted out, ''Brent, you were adopted.''

The void in Brent's heart erupted again, but this time it was bigger than before.

''What?'' he questioned, still in shock. Andrew shook his head solemnly and answered, ''your real parents died in a spaceship crash in 1935. We were good friends of your parents, and they were coming to Chicken from 2025 to show us their new son, when the plane lost all power and crashed into the ground, exploding in flame. You were the only survivor, and I had made a promise to your dad, Fredrick Macbeth, that if he were to pass on, I would take care of his children as if they were my very own. So I raised you like my own son. We changed your last name and brought you to 2025 mostly because we didn't want you to find out about that crash. The newspapers back in 1935 were covering the catastrophe for months. I am sorry on, but we did it for your own good.''

Brent stared at Andrew and started to cry. The tears poured down his face like someone had turned on a tap. Brent then turned and ran into the forest. Ginger was about to run after him, when Balto put up his arm, blocking her path.

''I'll go.'' He said sharply and followed the professor's train through the foliage.

Brent sat down on a rock near a big lake and watched the water sparkle in the moonlight. He couldn't believe that the parents that he had grown to know as his own were nothing but fakes. His true parents had been dead for over 90 years. He had been living a lie. Balto walked cautiously out of the forest and sat down beside his friend.

''You okay?'' he asked. Brent turned his head toward Balto, making the tears fly from his face.

''Do I look okay to you,'' Brent wailed, ''do I Balto?''

''Easy now Brent,'' Balto replied, ''easy. I know how you feel.''

''No you don't!'' Brent cried. Balto put his arm around his friend's shoulder and said, ''wanna bet? You see, when I had first come to Nome, I didn't know either of my parents. I only knew Boris as a father. Then one day, while I was recovering the lost diphtheria anti-toxin, I saw a beautiful white wolf, which turned out to be my mother. My father I am still waiting to meet, but for all that time, I had no idea. When I first saw my mom, I was ashamed to even look at her because I was a half-breed. But soon, I realised that I was still loved by her, even from beyond the grave. It's the same with you. Both your parents are dead, but they still love you. And they are looking down at you from heaven, beaming with pride right about now.''

Brent stopped crying and looked at Balto. Giving his friend and small hug, he replied, ''thanks Balto. What would a guy do without a friend like you?''

Andrew and Merina had escorted the friends to Chicken and had given them supper. Brent ate two helpings of his favourite dish; Alaskan Stew with pasta. They were also offered to stay the night, which the team gladly accepted. Everyone had gone to sleep, except Brent. He couldn't close his eyes and decided to go for a walk. The night air was cold and chilled Brent to the bone, but he continued to walk. Finally, he reached the spot where the crash had happened. A small wooden cross sat in the snow, with the names Fredrick and Ellen Macbeth engraved into it. Brent stood in front of the cross, staring blankly at it. Suddenly, Amber appeared from behind Brent's back and walked up beside him. She stared at the cross herself and asked, ''you miss them?''

Brent nodded.

''Yeah.'' He answered simply. Amber then untied Jenna's bandanna and gave it to Brent, who was shocked.

''Amber, what're you doing?'' he questioned. Amber winked and gave Brent a small peck on the cheek.

''Consider it a parting gift tiger.'' She remarked slyly and disappeared into the night. Brent replaced the bandanna onto his neck and sighed.

''I'm gonna miss you guys. I wish I could say goodbye to you in person.''

All of a sudden, as if by magic, the Aurora made an image in the night sky. Brent stared and watched as an outline of his parents formed. They both smiled and said, ''we are proud of you Brent MacWolf. You will always be our son, no matter what happens.''

The image then disappeared. Brent smiled and waved at the sky. He then turned and walked back inside.

The next day, the team was off. Andrew and Merina waved goodbye to their adopted son as the sled pulled away. Brent waved back and yelled, ''I'll visit again! I'll miss you mom and dad!''

Balto then turned and asked, ''Brent, where'd you go last night? I woke up to use the washroom and your bed was empty.''

Brent smiled and looked into the sky.

''I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me.''

END

Brent MacWolf, Ginger, Andrew and Merina MacWolf, and Fredrick and Ellen Macbeth are all copyrighted to me, silverbalto ©2004-2005

_Do not use these elements, or any other of my original ideas without prior approval. _

A special thanks o my friends baltohaterburner, redwolf03, Luminate, and Rail Wolf. These guys have helped me through my writing career, giving me encouragement and (constructive) criticism. I can't thank you guys enough.


End file.
